nitro_type_guideandtipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tips on managing an active team
If you want your team to dominate the scoreboards, you must actively, consistently, and intelligently manage your team. This means signing on every day, or better yet multiple times per day, to check on your team, and communicate with people on the Nitro Type News. Almost every team in the top 10 have leaders who do all this, or have done this. Managing one of the of top teams in the game is fairly easy, but quite time consuming. Keep this in mind as well. Managing your team will take lots of time away from racing, and daily life. One thing you can do as a team leader that will help cut down the amount of time you spend managing your team, is to appoint team Officers. On your team page, click the settings icon next to the racer, and click “Promote to Officer”. This will allow them to accept members onto your team, invite players, and update the MotD. The MotD, or “Message of the Day” feature allows you or your team Officers to tell your team members more about your team. It has a limit of 400 characters, which should be enough space to let you say what you need to say. You can only update/edit the MotD once every hour, so make sure you like what it says before posting it! Although this MotD is private to your team, it maintains the same rules as posting on the news, and abuse or inappropriate posts will be removed, and the poster will be warned or banned. Possibly the best way to create a super-active team is to invite teamless racers from the activity scoreboards. They’ll no doubt be very good team members, and help your team dominate the scoreboards. When you invite racers to your team, you don’t even have to accept an application, so you may sign on one day to find your team has a few new racers whom you or one of your team Officers invited. You may want to check the profiles of the people who apply to your team, to see how active they are. This information can be found at the bottom of their profiles. For the most reliable guage of their activity, look at how many races they’ve done in the last 7 days. Here is a guideline for how active they really are: * 0 races in the last 7 days: Very inactive, not worth accepting to your team. * 10 races in the last 7 days: Pretty inactive, 1 or 2 races a day. Probably not worth accepting to your team, but then again, if everyone on your team was that active, you’re team would have about 70 races a day, which is fairly good. * 20-60 races in the last 7 days: About average, they will help your team out a little. * 70-100 races in the last 7 days: Well above average, they will really help your team be active. * 100-150 races in the last 7 days: Definitely accept them. These racers will be a great help, and probably be among your most active members. * 150+ races in the last 7 days: It is quite rare to find someone this active, and if they apply to your team, accept them fast! Once your team has 50 members, you’ll want to remove the least active of them to make room for new people. Choose the one or two least active members, and remove them by clicking on the gear button to the far right, and then clicking on the “Remove from Team” button. Some people hate deleting members and just leave their team at 50 members. This can go in your favor if those inactive members suddenly start racing, but more often than not leaving inactive members on your team will hurt your team’s activity. You still can have a pretty active team without actively managing it, but don’t expect it to rapidly climb the scoreboards. Most team captains manage their teams without the help of the Nitro Type News or rewards, and simply communicate to their team mates through the team description or the Message of the Day. If you don’t want to use up much time managing your team, then this is the right way for you as well. Category:Tips Category:Teams Category:Chats